


Snowball Fight

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Situation is salvaged, somewhat, by a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

Rose met Scorpius by the lake before Christmas. Scorpius touched her cheek, and her hand carded pale hair; they kissed, tenderly with increasing heat. She wished they could spend hols together, but their families wouldn’t ...

“Oi! What’re you doing?” Hands yanked them apart.

... wouldn’t understand. “James! Leave him alone!”

But James and Scorpius were already fighting. Albus hovered, torn between brother and cousin, and cousin Fred’s with James.

Rose’s livid. Colour stained her cheeks, and she scooped up some snow, lobbing it into James’ face.

The Situation degenerated into a snowball fight, though Rose knew she’d hear about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the 2007 Romancing the wizard Winter drabblethon.


End file.
